


Stacks

by tansybells



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Gotta Assert Dominance, Hilda and Annette show off, Meeting the Family, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansybells/pseuds/tansybells
Summary: Hilda takes Annette home to meet her family. She isn't given a lot of time to consider whether she regrets it or not.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	Stacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/gifts).



“Hilda! Lift me up!”

Hilda blinked and wrinkled her nose, like the combined motions would somehow inspire a connection between the situation they were in and the request her girlfriend had made completely out of the blue.

“Okay, so how about you take a breath, slow down, and maybe start over right from the beginning?”

Annette’s ginger curls flew about on her shoulder as she turned to face Hilda, her cute little button nose flaring with determination as she set her hands resolutely upon her hips. Behind her stood Holst, who they’d traveled so far to meet up with and introduce Annette to. Well,  _ technically  _ they’d met during the war, but it had been pretty damn difficult to get a proper introduction made when it had been just a tiiiiiiiiiny bit more important to prevent a sword from getting lodged in her gut.

He was properly awed, of course, by the sheer  _ exuberance  _ the little Lady Dominic gave off. An uncharacteristic surge of pride welled up in her, and she puffed her chest up appropriately. Even so, she wanted just a teeny-tiny bit more understanding before she decided to put in the effort requested of her.

“Then listen to this!” With that, Annette turned back around to face Holst once more and leveled her steely gaze upon him. “I need to talk to your brother, man-to-woman. And to do that, I need to be on eye level. It’s  _ important _ , Hilda. I need him to  _ respect _ me.”

Hilda shook her head, laughing. Somehow, in trying to get her questions answered, she’d only managed to wind up with twice as many questions. But that was really just part of Annette’s weird charm. It was impossible to completely figure out where her train of thought was going to make a stop. Well, that was a lie. If it was possible for something to break or get knocked over in the course of whatever Annette was up to, it was  _ going  _ to break or get knocked over. She just hoped that in this case, that something wasn’t gonna turn out to be Annette herself.

“Okay then,” she finally ceded, ignoring the weirdass look Holst was giving her as he ran his hand through hair colored so similarly to her own. Instead, she fell into a bent-knee stance like she was about to start doing some squats, and held intertwined hands out near the core of her mass. Annette easily took advantage of the foothold and pulled herself up into a seated position on her shoulders. The two of them were used to pulling off stunts like this in the heat of battle, after all, as the combination of Hilda’s strength and Annette’s slim figure had made it possible to get a unique perspective of the fight below.

Now that Annette’s weight was fully settled upon her shoulders, Hilda took hold of her girlfriend’s calves and held them close against her chest. Judging from the way Annette shifted, though, she guessed that she had her arms crossed over her chest and was making that same obstinate – yet abso- _ fucking- _ lutely adorable – face towards Holst’s dumbfounded expression.

And then, she did the unthinkable.

“I’m dating your sister,” Annette announced, “and you should be  _ really  _ scared because I love her so much that I’m going to steal her away forever and there’s nothing you can– ”

Hilda interjected. “Hey, Annette? What the hell happened to like, breaking it to him  _ super  _ fucking slow? Now there’s no  _ way  _ we can share the same bed without making the absolute biggest fuss! I mean, we  _ just  _ got here!”

Annette looked down to her, shifting their center of gravity just far enough that Hilda had to readjust her stance. And as Hilda looked up to see her smile so cheerfully that she couldn’t actually be upset with her, she laughed. “But we won! Look at Holst’s face; I don’t think he knows what to do!”

Hilda did just as Annette asked and shifted her gaze towards her brother, who stared at them, frozen in place before finally figuring that maybe there was something he should say.

“I’m not letting you take her until you can beat me in hand-to-hand combat,” he huffed, rolling his eyes. Hilda mimicked him with as much mockery as she could muster, and repeated his claim under her breath before –

“You’re on!”

“ _ Holst don’t you dare –” _

“No, no, I’m going to kick his butt until he’ll be  _ proud  _ to call me sister-in-law –”

“No,  _ I’m  _ going to beat him until he’s so fucking black and blue even  _ Dad  _ won’t recognize him!”

“Ladies, ladies, calm down! Whoever gets to the training ground first can try their hand.”

“Run, Hilda. Run, and don’t look back and then we can  _ both  _ –”

“Already on it, babe. Later, Holst! You don’t beat us both, and we’re getting hitched tonight!”

_ “Hilda, no!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when we talked about this? It was fun dragging this out for the challenge. Even...if it's not technically Valentine's-related? Maybe I should have read the rules a little bit closer. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for being such a great friend; I truly have a lot of fun getting to talk to you.


End file.
